


Thunderstruck

by madametardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Camping, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madametardis/pseuds/madametardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things that Castiel would rather be doing than going on a five day camping trip with his classmates. But much to his displeasure, he was doing none of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I still need a Beta for this. So let me know if you're interested.

The one thing Castiel hated more than the people in his school, was camping. So naturally, when being forced to go on a five day camping trip with half the people in his grade level, he would rather have pins stuck in his eyeballs. 

His brother had broken the news to him a few days ago, and Cas hadn't taken it too well. Gabriel was going out of town on business, and he didn't want Cas to stay home alone for the entire week, even when Castiel argued that a lot of seventeen-year-old's stayed home alone. So instead, he had taken it upon himself to sign Cas up for the 'Wilderness Extravaganza' his school was hosting. It was five days in the middle of no where, cramped up in tiny cabins, surrounded by loud, sweaty boys. Not an ideal way to spend the week of Gabriel's absence. 

Cas had spent the time after that complaining and sulking around the house. At one point he had referred to Gabriel as his "Vermin Brother", which had earned him dishes duty for the rest of the week. No matter how much Castiel moaned and complained about the trip, he still found himself packing his bag the night before. 

"Gabriel, I do not know what I need to bring with me on this trip" He complained, frowning. He entered the living room for the tenth time that night, each time complaining about something in regards to this trip, only to see Gabriel slouched over a beer and a large, but empty, bowl of ice cream.

"Castiel, I swear to god. I just want you to suck it up and do this, okay? I don't trust you alone here, you won't go outside. Knowing you, you'll just sit in your room and read. God knows you won't feed yourself" He mumbled, bringing his eyes to meet Castiel's. Cas could see that Gabriel was tired, but the man refused to sleep until his brother was packed and ready to go first thing in the morning.

"No, I really do not know what to bring. I have never been camping before, Gabriel" He frowned, his brow furrowed. Gabriel was clearly not taking him seriously.

"I don't know, Cas. Clothes? And only one book, for god's sake" Gabe sighed, and decided that it was better just to get up and follow Cas to his room. He stood, sending a weak glare at his brother. "Come on, I'll help you get some stuff together".

"Alright" Cas nodded, gesturing towards the stairs.

And that's how they came to spend the next two hours arguing over whether or not Cas could bring both 'The Hobbit' and his bind up copy of 'The Lord of The Rings' with him. Gabriel's argument was that Cas wouldn't even have time to read, where Cas stubbornly stood and insisted that he would not be seen outside his cabin for the days he was being forced to succumb to the camping trip. It ended with Castiel taking the first two 'Harry Potter' books with him, and for Gabe's peace of mind, a baseball glove that belonged to Michael before he moved out. 

"Good night, Gabriel" He muttered sarcastically at his brother's retreating back. Once he was alone, he unzipped the bag, taking out the glove and throwing it in his closet.  
Every fibre of his being wanted to stay home tomorrow, because what sane person would want to spend so much time out in the woods with no access to people with a brain span larger than a seagull's. Castiel despised the people in his school, they all spent their time pointing out his inability to interact, and had taken up calling him 'angel' since the day they decided that he was gay. Cas had a feeling that even if he were straight, they would still have dubbed him gay.

He put his bag on the floor by his door, and let himself fall onto his bed, the springs squeaking harshly. He rolled over onto his side and fell asleep after several very intense minutes of staring at the bag, as if it were going to come alive and swallow him whole. Well, it was preferable over camping.

*** 

"Cas, just get out of the car" Gabe moaned, letting his head fall against the steering wheel. The horn honked lightly as his forehead made contact. Castiel was slouched down in his seat as far as he could be, and he was peeking over the dashboard, staring at the students milling around the bus, waiting for the last few people to show up so they could go.

"Gabriel, are you sure you haven't changed your mind?" He asked, knowing there was no hope for his case at this point. 

"Cas, I swear to god. I will carry you out of this car over my shoulder if I have to. It's _five_ days, dude. Just go"

Castiel let out a small sound that bordered on a growl, but sat up anyway. He exited the car in the awkward fumbling movements he usually possessed. Castiel was all around awkward, his hair was cut unevenly, he wore sweaters that hung too loose on his frame, and he always carted around an old beige trench coat that had belonged to his dad before he disappeared. He took his bag from the back seat and stuck his head back in the car.

"I hate you, Vermin." He said, no real hostility in his voice.

"Five days, Cas. Five days" Gabe said, small smile gracing his lips. Castiel nodded and closed the door with a slam. He watched forlornly as the car drove away, stranding him with the modern day apes that called themselves his peers. 

"Castiel!" Someone called. He cringed to see the school's PE teacher approach him, clipboard in hand.

"Sir" He greeted, keeping his eyes level with the man's throat. Cas had always had issues making eye contact with people, it was just something he felt uncomfortable with no matter what the circumstance.

"Have to say, Novak. Was a little surprised to see your name on the list, but the more the merrier. You're sharing a cabin with Winchester and Kyle." Castiel was handed a small key with a number attached to it. Presumably his cabin number. He grimaced, and put the key in his pocket.

He was a bit surprised to see Dean Winchester leaning against the dusty yellow vehicle. Dean had only been in their school for two weeks, and to this day, Cas hadn't heard him speak a single word to anyone. And Anthony Kyle? That was going to prove an incredibly hard task. The boy had hated Castiel since they were in the first grade.

"Hey, angel" Someone called out. Cas' first instinct was to flinch away, but he was stuck with these boys for the next five days, he couldn't possibly hide away for that long. He raised his gaze to see Ash Harvelle staring at him. He was stood next to his sister Jo, whose gaze was unmistakeably glued to Dean Winchester.

"Hello" He mumbled, picking up his bag from the ground. He hadn't even realized he had set it down. 

"Nice to see you, Cas" Jo said, tearing her gaze away from the boy who had no intention of returning it. Jo had always been nice to him, once they had worked together on a Chemistry project together in the 10th grade. Castiel nodded and made his way over to the bus. 

He gave the driver his bag after taking out his books, and tucking them into one of the inner pockets of his trench coat. The driver told him he could go get a seat, as the last car had arrived; the car carrying Anthony in it. Castiel wasted no time scrambling onto the bus; best he save himself as much verbal torture as he could.

He decided on a seat in the middle, not too far back so that he would be subjected to the mindless banter of boys, and not too close to the front to be witness to the chatter of the girls. It worked out perfectly until Dean took the seat in front of him, music from his headphones blasting out a tinny, loud song. Cas frowned, but opened his book, hoping to block out the noises of everyone surrounding him.

*** 

The camp grounds were roughly a three hour drive from the city, and during the first hour and a half, Cas had managed to read a large chunk of his book. He had just gotten to the part where the threesome had found out about Nicholas Flammel when he felt someone sink down in the empty seat behind him.

"Heya, Angel" The voice crooned, sending Castiel's shoulders up to his ears. He leaned forwards subconsciously, away from the source of the voice, but he couldn't help himself from looking. There was Anthony, face covered with that shit eating grin of his. "Hear we're sharing a cabin. This will be fun, we can stay up all night playing spin the bottle and truth or dare with Winchester. It will be so fun!" He pitched his voice higher, imitating the sound of a female. 

"I'm sorry if it is a problem for you, Anthony, but I did not choose the cabins." He mumbled, making another attempt to start reading his book again. 

He got a few sentences read before it was snatched from his grip. "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, little man." Anthony said with a grin, and in that moment Castiel felt he could have ripped off the boy's face. For seventeen years old, Cas could have sworn he was no more mature than an eleven year old.

"You know what term I was using, can I please have my book back?" He asked. He looked towards the front of the bus where the PE teacher was chatting animately with the bus driver, not paying any attention to the small scene unfolding in front of him.

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of want you to chat with me, Cassy." Castiel flinched at the nickname, one he was given in the lower grades; before they came up with angel.

Before Castiel could say anything else, Dean had stood up, headphones still attached to his ears, and turned towards them. He didn't utter a single word, before reaching out and snatching his book from Anthony's hand. Castiel was shocked at the display, for he had never seen Dean so much as grunt and nod before.

"Watch it, Winchester." Anthony growled, but Castiel could hear the hesitation in his voice. Dean was huge, and if Castiel was correct, Anthony sounded intimidated. It was something no one had been able to do before, but yet Dean had done it in the bat of an eye. 

The book was dropped in his lap two seconds later, and Castiel opened his mouth to say something. Before he could force out any words of thanks, Dean had moved into the aisle, only to plop down in the empty space by Castiel. His hands were starting to shake a little at the proximity of someone so intimidating, or just someone in general, but he forced himself to get his brain working again before he had a mini anxiety attack.

"Th-thank you, Dean" He let his eyes wander up to his face, but dropped them when he saw that Dean was looking at him. Castiel waited for a response, even something crass and rude, but all Dean did was pick up one of the ear-buds that had fallen out of his ear, and place it back where it belonged. The tinny music started up again, and Castiel realized that Dean must have shut it off to listen to what Anthony was saying. 

"Okay..." He mumbled under his breath. He was confused by the boy's action, but instead of repeating his thanks, he let himself slide down into his seat, book open again.  
He spent the last hour of the bus ride reading quietly, not a word was uttered from Anthony, but he could still feel the burn of his eyes on the back of his neck.


End file.
